Make me bad
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: Dans l'épisode 14 de Naruto Shippuuden, Naruto se fait happer dans le genjutsu d'Itachi Uchiwa... Jusque là, rien de grave, mais... Les clones sont au nombre de trois, et Itachi n'est pas que le maître des illusions... Yaoi NC-17, Lemon, NCS


**Titre:** Make me bad  
**Auteur:** L  
**Couple(s):** Itachi X Naruto X Itachi X Itachi _(le secret: ne posez pas de questions, lisez...! XDD)_  
**Raiting:** M+ / NC-17  
**Genre:** One-Shot, Yaoi, Lemon, NCS  
**Disclaimer:** Je me suis offerte le droit sur les personnages de Naruto, donc ils sont à mouahahaha!!... Quoi c'est pas vrai...? Ouais bon non, vous avez raison... Gloire éternelle à Masashi Kishimoto-sama...!

_Note 1: Cette fic est la deuxième que je rédige dans le cadre d'une commande, et celle-ci était pour Adra-chan  
Note 2: Cet OS a été rédigé directement dans le contexte du manga ; l'OS commence juste après le début de l'épisode 14 de l'anime de Naruto Shippuuden (pour ceux que cela intéresserait, il suffit de regarder la première minute trente de l'épisode, passées les vingt secondes du début avec le combat Kisame/Gai)__  
Note 3: A nouveau, le titre m'a été inspiré par une chanson de KoRn... A croire qu'ils font en sorte que le nom de leur chanson puisse coller avec le lemon d'une fan... Ok je sors '''  
Note 4: Il s'agit d'un fic presque entièrement axée sur le lemon... Vous voulez des chiffres? Eh bien, exactement 5/7e de la fic est composé de lemon..._

_**Avertissement: Cet OS, qui traite notamment de relations homosexuelles explicites, atteint un certain niveau de perversité qui pourrait choquer les personnes les plus sensibles... Non, j'ai pas dit sadisme... Comment ça je l'ai pensé trop fort...? Bon, bon, peut-être alors... Plaisanterie mise à part... Vous êtes prévenus.**_

**... Bonne lecture!**

_Viens avec moi… Naruto._

… Que se passe-t-il ?!  
Naruto sentit une goutte de sueur lui traverser la tempe. A peine quelques secondes auparavant, il y avait à ses côtés Sakura, son amie de toujours, Kakashi, son loyal sensei, et Chiyo, la vieille un peu folle, mais…  
Bordel, où est passé Itachi ?!

Il regarde autour de lui d'un air apeuré ; les deux femmes sont à terre, il ne comprend pas, tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est…  
_Viens avec moi… Naruto._

- Sakura ! Mamie !

Les deux femmes sont tremblantes, elles tentent de se redresser lorsque progressivement, leurs traits s'estompent, les courbes féminines de Sakura deviennent peu à peu grossières, la taille de Chiyo s'allonge, leurs visages se teintent de traits froids et…  
Deux Itachi… ?!  
Les deux clones fixent Naruto d'un regard pénétrant et insondable, regard que le blond évite de croiser par n'importe quel moyen ; Kakashi-sensei l'a dit tout à l'heure, le Mangekyô sharingan ne s'active que par la vision, tant qu'il ne croise pas ses yeux…

- Kakashi-sensei !!

A quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent se remet difficilement sur pied lorsque soudain, ses cheveux se mettent eux aussi à foncer jusqu'à ce que…

_Trois Itachi ?!_

La peur commença à s'insinuer dans les entrailles de Naruto alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

Un ricanement ténébreux se fit alors entendre sans que le blond puisse en distinguer la source. Non, non… Ca ne pouvait pas être…

- _Tu es pris dans mon genjutsu… Naruto._

Le blond étouffa une exclamation en écarquillant les yeux.

- N… Non ! Je n'ai pas croisé ton regard !!

Un nouveau rire vint glacer le sang de Naruto.

- _Pour te prendre dans mon illusion… Il ne me suffit que d'un seul doigt._

Non…

_Viens avec moi… Naruto._

Ce dernier serra les poings en comprenant. Oui… Il avait regardé le doigt du nuke-nin lorsque ce dernier avait prononcé cette phrase…

- Et tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ?… continua l'un des Itachi en esquissant un sourire malsain.

Un souffle chaud au creux du cou du blond le fit se raidir brusquement.

- Il n'y a pas que pour ça qu'il ne me suffit que d'un seul doigt…

Naruto se retourna violemment, cette fois-ci fixant son vis-à-vis d'un air furieux.

- A quoi tu joues ?!

Sans que le blond ne s'en soit aperçu, les deux autres clones s'étaient approchés de lui, susurrant doucement à son oreille :

- Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si fort, Naruto ?  
- Tu… Tu ne me fais pas peur, Itachi Uchiwa !! vociféra l'autre en fixant alternativement les trois clones.

Ceux-ci se remirent à rire doucement à mesure qu'ils encerclaient le blond.

- Pourquoi mon nom de famille est-il si important pour toi, Naruto… ? commença l'un des clones d'une voix doucereuse.  
- Est-ce parce qu'il te rappelle moi, Baka ?…

Naruto se raidit violemment en serrant les poings. Ce… cette voix…  
Non… Non… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas lui, Naruto… Tu es dans un genjutsu, un putain de genjutsu… _Naruto, ce n'est pas lui… _!

- Je te manque, Baka ?  
- LA FERME, SASUKE !!

Une larme roula doucement sur la joue du blond sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Pourquoi… _Pourquoi Itachi jouait-il avec lui comme ça_… ? Pourquoi… ?

- Mon crétin de frère te manque, n'est-ce pas, Naruto ?  
- Ferme-la !…  
- Tu voudrais qu'il revienne, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voudrais pouvoir le serrer contre toi, sentir le contact de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de sa…  
- MAIS TA G…

Avec violence, deux clones avaient empoigné chacun un bras du blond, les maintenant fermement dans son dos. En levant la tête, derrière ses larmes de colère et de terreur douloureusement mélangées au fond de lui, Naruto observa le troisième Itachi s'approcher d'un pas souple, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Effrayé, le blond tenta de se débattre, tirant furieusement sur ses bras, luttant afin que le piège ne se referme pas, mais sans succès ; il ne put que lever son regard sur celui triomphant de son vis-à-vis.

- T… TUE-MOI SI CA TE CHANTE !! hurla Naruto d'une voix tremblante. Un shinobi qui n'a pas été capable de ramener un ami ne mérite pas…

Violemment, l'Itachi en face de lui lui empoigna la mâchoire, lui arrachant un petit geignement de douleur.

- … Tu parles trop, Naruto. Ca m'agace.

Il scruta un instant le visage du blond, le détaillant de ses deux sharingan insondables.

- Ce n'est pas la mort que je te réserve… continua-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Brusquement, une flamme s'alluma au fond de son regard, une lueur avide et féroce qui affola Naruto, alors que le noiraud en face de lui concluait dans un souffle :

- _… C'est bien pire que ça._

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, les deux autres clones se mirent alors à lui dévorer le cou, l'un s'attardant sur le lobe de son oreille gauche pendant que l'autre s'occupait de lui mordre violemment la jugulaire, le marquant comme sien – ou leur. Naruto tenta d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur, chose que l'homme devant lui empêcha en glissant vivement son pouce dans la bouche du blond, plantant son ongle suffisamment fort sous la langue pour dissuader ce dernier d'une quelconque tentative de morsure. Alors que divers frissons inexplicables commençaient à lui traverser l'échine, le corps de Naruto se tendit sous l'effet des caresses orales de plus en plus insistantes et voluptueuses de l'autre, de vagues gémissements qu'il ne pouvait empêcher s'échappant de sa gorge. Le contact fougueux de la langue sur la peau frêle de son cou, le souffle chaud et saccadé qui terminait sa course contre sa nuque, la main qui doucement descendait la fermeture éclair de sa veste ; ces sensations de peur et de bien-être commencèrent à se transformer en une douce chaleur qui se mit à se diffuser dans le corps de Naruto…  
Le désespoir commença à l'envahir lorsqu'il sentit son buste à découvert, son haut en résille ne masquant que succinctement la peau hâlée de son torse et de son ventre parsemés de sueur. De la main qui ne retenait pas la mâchoire de sa victime ouverte, Itachi passa deux doigts inquisiteurs autour du nombril tremblant, traçant voluptueusement les contours du sceau après avoir glissés ses ongles entre les trous de la résille, défaisant vivement quelques mailles au passage avant d'effleurer du majeur la fine ligne de poils dorés qui, partant de son nombril, venait plonger à l'intérieur du pantalon.

- Crie pour moi, Naruto… souffla-t-il en remontant sa main le long des fins abdominaux.

A travers ses larmes, le blond lui jeta un regard assassin, secouant violemment la tête.

- Ah non… ?  
- AAAAAH !!

Du bout des doigts, Itachi avait violemment pincé son téton droit, douleur qui, mélangée à la douceur exquise que lui prodiguaient les deux autres, commença à faire naître au fond de Naruto une sensation étrange, sensation qui, inexplicablement, provoqua un afflux de sang en direction de son bas-ventre.

- N'essaie plus de refuser un ordre que je te donne, souffla Itachi en relâchant progressivement la pression autour de son mamelon. Je fais ce qu'il me plaît et tu es là pour servir mon bon plaisir. Plus vite tu comprendras cette idée, et plus vite les choses pourront devenir intéressantes. Tu as compris ?… Tu es à moi, Naruto.

Désemparé, Naruto se sentit envahi par le désespoir. Que devait-il faire ? Comment échapper à ce genjutsu plus que malsain ? Et pire question encore…  
_Désirait-il réellement en sortir ?…_  
Remarquant le désarroi de sa victime, Itachi ne put empêcher un rictus pervers fendre son visage en deux. D'un mouvement vif, il plongea son visage entre les deux pectoraux et se mit à déchirer la fine résille à coup de dents, agrippant par endroits quelques parcelles de chair qu'il s'empressait de marquer plus violemment encore. La main de l'autre l'empêchant de clore les lèvres, Naruto laissa échapper de nouveaux gémissements de douleur et de plaisir à mesure que des ondes contradictoires lui traversaient le dos, faisant vibrer son corps dans une seule et même vague de bien-être. Alors que les trois hommes continuaient de parsemer son corps de morsures et de baisers voluptueux, dans un seul et même mouvement, le blond se retrouva quasiment dénudé ; après que l'Itachi en face de lui ait décroché son pantalon orange d'une main habile, l'un des deux autres clones le fit glisser rapidement le long de ses jambes pendant que le dernier retirait entièrement sa veste.  
Le tout ne devait pas avoir pris plus de deux secondes avant que les deux hommes dans son dos ne lui retiennent à nouveau les bras.  
Alors qu'un petit rire glacial enveloppait l'air, une lueur bestiale s'alluma au fond des deux sharingan profonds, lueur qui finit de briser toutes les barrières du blond lorsque celle-ci tua sa dernière once d'espoir.  
Son haut en résille déjà passablement malmené par l'Uchiwa en face de lui continua de se faire déchirer par les ongles et les dents des deux autres clones et, au moment même où Naruto décidait de se détacher de la situation, le noiraud devant lui apposa violemment sa main contre sa virilité, serrant suffisamment pour que l'exclamation de surprise se teinte d'un gémissement peiné.

- Tu es déjà dans un tel état, Naruto !…

Un petit rire sadique accompagna la dernière phrase de l'Uchiwa pendant que celui-ci se mettait à le masser délicatement par-dessus le fin sous-vêtement.  
Brutalement, les deux Itachi dans son dos interrompirent leurs caresses et, d'un coup de pied vif, frappèrent simultanément l'arrière des genoux du blond, le faisant basculer avant violence vers l'avant alors qu'il tombait à quatre pattes. Haletant, Naruto fixait le sol, les yeux embués par la peur et le désir. Sa mâchoire enfin libérée de toute étreinte, il cracha au sol ; quelques gouttes de sang vinrent teinter la verdure paisible de la clairière pendant qu'il sentait ses mains se refaire vivement retenir dans son dos.  
Du coin de l'œil, le blond remarqua que l'autre en face de lui s'agenouillait avec une indolence sadique, comme si ce dernier désirait que sa victime ait toute l'aise de s'épouvanter en imaginant quel caprice l'Uchiwa allait-il bien pouvoir lui faire subir…  
Avec violence, Itachi empoigna les cheveux du blond et lui redressa la tête, le forçant à plonger ses deux azurs chastes dans les sharingan avides. Naruto grogna de douleur, vaguement interloqué en remarquant que le noiraud au-dessus de lui avait retiré son bandeau frontal, ses traits pâles encadrés par la chevelure noire de jais lui conférant une beauté sauvage quasiment divine.  
Mais quelle sorte d'ange peut être aussi démoniaque… ?  
Le blond chassa brutalement ses pensées, jaugeant que le moment n'était vraiment pas propice à la réflexion philosophique. Au même moment, il sentit ses mains se faire lier dans son dos ; ainsi, retirer son bandeau frontal n'avait pas été une forme d'esthétisme selon l'Uchiwa…  
La poigne dans ses cheveux se resserra brutalement, arrachant un nouveau geignement de souffrance au blond alors qu'il levait un regard quasiment suppliant sur l'Itachi en face de lui, le seul qu'il pouvait réellement apercevoir. Les deux sharingan se plissèrent sous l'effet de l'avidité alors que le noiraud murmurait :

- J'adore quand la peur se reflète dans les yeux de mon partenaire comme dans les tiens en ce moment… Ca m'excite.

De sa main libre, l'Uchiwa décrocha vivement sa boucle de ceinture et abaissa le pantalon, découvrant sa virilité aux yeux du blond qui écarquilla les sourcils de stupeur.  
_Non… Il n'allait quand même pas devoir…_

- … Suce-moi, Naruto.

Une onde d'effroi parcourut le corps de ce dernier, grandissant de plus en plus à mesure que ses lèvres approchaient de l'imposant sexe – non pas que le blond fut happé par l'engin, mais la forte prise dans ses cheveux ne lui laissait pas le choix.

- Oh… Et ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de faire le malin.

Un froid contact métallique contre son cou le fit frissonner ; sa respiration s'emballa à l'idée qu'un deuxième Itachi le tenait à sa merci, le kunai contre sa gorge n'hésiterait pas à trancher au moindre signe d'insoumission.  
L'extrémité du membre finit par trouver le contact des lèvres tremblantes du blond, encore closes malgré lui.

- Allez… Ouvre la bouche, Naruto.

En signe d'impatience, la lame contre son cou s'enfonça légèrement, faisant jaillir une petite traînée rougeâtre qui s'écoula tranquillement en direction de sa clavicule. Vaincu, le blond ferma les yeux et, masquant au maximum ses tremblements, entrouvrit lentement les lèvres, entre lesquelles se glissa le membre du fier Uchiwa.  
Le goût salé et étrange du liquide déjà présent sur l'extrémité du sexe agressa la langue du blond, le faisant s'étrangler de répulsion avant qu'un rejet ne vienne désespérément tenter de chasser le corps étranger butant contre le fond de sa gorge. Itachi rit doucement devant la torture autant mentale que physique qu'éprouvait sa victime avant que, d'un mouvement fluide et soutenu, il ne se mette à renforcer et relâcher alternativement sa poigne dans la chevelure dorée, maîtrisant le va-et-vient continu dans l'antre humide.  
Au fur et à mesure des allers et venues de plus en plus insistantes de l'autre, tout comme son mental, la résistance physique de Naruto finit par s'amoindrir avant de disparaître complètement, ne se plaignant désormais plus des coups de plus en plus brutaux au fond de sa gorge ; il se surprit même à resserrer les parois de ses lèvres pour accélérer la montée de plaisir de l'autre.  
_Le faisait-il uniquement pour le plaisir de l'autre… ?_  
Le nouvel afflux de sang venu renflouer son bas-ventre douloureusement érigé répondit à sa question.

- Hmm… T'es plutôt bonne à ce jeu-là… siffla Itachi entre ses lèvres. Voyons si je prends encore plus mon pied en pimentant un peu la partie…

Subitement, le dernier clone resté passif jusque là empoigna les hanches du blond et descendit le sous-vêtement avec vivacité ; humilié, quasiment dénudé et à la merci de trois hommes, Naruto sentit une rougeur lui monter le long du cou. La peau hâlée de ses fesses, recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur, commença à se faire caresser par la pointe des doigts fins et délicats de l'autre, ses mains effleurant sa peau sensible le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le majeur partit d'entre les reins, descendant doucement, longea la petite fente avant de trouver le contact de l'antre jamais violée de Naruto, dont le noiraud se mit à caresser doucement le pourtour, annonçant son entrée imminente.

- Nnnnh… aaAAAAH !!

Un premier doigt avait été inséré avec vivacité au fond de ses entrailles, forçant l'Itachi en face de lui à relâcher son étreinte dans la chevelure du blond afin que le cri de douleur ne soit pas étouffé. Un filet de salive glissant du coin sa bouche, le regard embrumé de souffrances de Naruto se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il haletait bruyamment, les lèvres entrouvertes à quelques centimètres du membre fièrement dressé. Tournant le visage du blond vers le sien, Itachi eut un rictus mauvais.

- Ton visage crispé par la souffrance me fait encore plus bander… Crie, crie encore pour moi, Naruto…  
- AAAAAAAH !!

Naruto se cambra violemment lorsqu'un deuxième doigt avait forcé son entrée ; la douleur lui monta aux yeux avant qu'il ne ravale ses larmes.  
« _Calme-toi, Naruto… Ce n'est… Ce n'est qu'une illusion…_ »  
Un petit rire le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de mon genjutsu, Naruto. Ce n'est pas une simple illusion…

Les deux doigts s'enfoncèrent avec violence au creux de lui.

- AAAH !!…  
- … Cette douleur n'est pas une illusion. Elle est créée par l'illusion, mais, malheureusement pour toi… Elle est bien réelle.  
- Nnnnh… Aaaah… !

D'un mouvement à la fois ferme et délicat du poignet, le noiraud derrière lui entama un mouvement soutenu de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son intimité rougie de douleur, tournant les doigts, les écartant au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues.

- I… Itachi… ! sanglota Naruto en se raidissant à chaque pénétration manuelle. Nnnnh… Arrête, je… Aah !… Je t'en supplie...!!

Un petit rire glacial fendit l'air.

- Tu me supplies, Naruto… ? N'as-tu donc pas pensé que ça n'allait que m'exciter davantage ?  
- Aah… Aaaah !…  
- Allons, allons… Fais-toi une raison, parce que si deux doigts te font déjà mal…

La main du clone qui le menaçait d'un kunai glissa rapidement sur son dos, continuant sa descente après avoir glissé l'ongle entre les reins tremblants.

- Comment vas-tu bien pouvoir supporter la suite… ?  
- AAAAH !!

Une vague de douleur lancinante s'empara de tout son corps lorsque le clone avait ajouté un nouveau doigt parmi les deux autres déjà présents, calquant son mouvement vif sur celui déjà entamé par le premier clone.  
Gémissant et hurlant de douleur, Naruto sentit la poigne dans ses cheveux se relâcher progressivement avant de le libérer complètement ; il eut juste le temps de baisser la tête avant qu'une larme ne roule vivement sur sa joue. Il remarqua à peine que l'Uchiwa en face de lui se levait tant les allées et venues violentes dans son intimité mutilée le faire souffrir.

- Tu sais quoi, Naruto ? souffla un des clones dans son dos. Tu es tellement docile que j'ai presque envie de te faire plaisir…  
- Nnnnh… Aaah… !  
- Mais d'abord, il faut que je te prépare un peu mieux pour la suite…  
- NNH !!…

Atteint un certain point de douleur, un peu plus ou un peu moins n'y changeait plus rien ; ainsi, Naruto n'hurla plus à l'insertion d'un quatrième doigt au fond de ses entrailles. Les deux clones alternaient habilement les mouvements en ciseau de leurs pairs de doigts afin d'élargir au maximum l'antre vierge du blond ; ce dernier serra les dents, retenant d'autres larmes de souffrance qui menaçaient de s'écouler, mais… non – il n'était pas… docile. Comment l'autre osait-il… ?  
A la souffrance et au plaisir sous-jacent s'ajouta sournoisement une vague de colère noire, colère se mit à envahir chaque parcelle de son corps, grandissant à vue d'œil, lorsque soudain…

- _Naruto…_

Le blond écarquilla brusquement les yeux, tout sentiment s'évanouissant de son corps.

_Non…_

- N… Naruto… ! Aaah… !

Sans même lever les yeux, un violent afflux de sang vint renflouer sa virilité préalablement calmée par la douleur passée, souffrance à ce moment transformée au contraire en vagues de plaisir énorme à mesure que les deux Itachi intensifiaient leurs pénétrations manuelles. Ce ne fut que plusieurs secondes plus tard que Naruto se décida à lever les yeux, un râle de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

_Non… C'est pas possible… !_

Le désir au creux de lui grandit d'un coup brusque lorsqu'il découvrit l'Uchiwa assit et entièrement dénudé devant ses yeux, sa virilité coulissant avec vivacité entre sa main impatiente, son regard embrumé de désir levé sur lui, murmurant son nom entre ses gémissements rauques.  
_Sauf que l'Uchiwa en face de lui n'était plus Itachi._

- Alors, Naruto… C'est comme ça que tu aimerais retrouver Sas… _uke_ ?  
- Aaah… !

La respiration du blond s'emballa, les doigts au fond de lui conjugués à la vision plus qu'excitante de l'homme de ses fantasmes manquaient de le faire jouir à tout instant ; Naruto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du noiraud, regarder son visage tordu de plaisir en susurrant son nom, son torse pâle perlé de sueur, sa virilité tendue glissant entre sa main impatiente…

- N… Naruto… !

Sasuke leva la jambe gauche, découvrant son intimité offerte alors qu'il enfonçait deux doigts dans sa bouche, les léchant avec ardeur sans quitter le blond des yeux. Ce dernier gémit encore, étouffé sous la masse de plaisir que lui prodiguait les deux frères lorsque brusquement, les quatre doigts au fond de son intimité se retirèrent. Frustré, le blond fixa d'autant plus intensément le noiraud échaudé en face de lui pendant que celui-ci retirait les doigts de sa bouche, passant la main sous sa cuisse avant d'écarter délicatement ses fesses. Sasuke murmura une nouvelle fois son nom avant de se mettre à caresser doucement le pourtour de son intimité frémissante ; au même moment, Naruto frissonna au contact du membre durci d'Itachi contre sa propre intimité.

- Prends-moi, Naruto… !

Alors qu'il susurrait cette dernière phrase, Sasuke enfonça au creux de lui les deux doigts trempés de salive pendant qu'Itachi logeait son membre au fond lui d'un coup brusque du bassin.

- AAAAH !!…

Le cri de plaisir des deux plus jeunes se rejoignirent pour ne former qu'une seule et même plainte de volupté ; alors, calquant leurs mouvements l'un sur l'autre, les deux frères entamèrent une série de va-et-vient rapides – qu'elle fut dans leur propre intérieur ou dans celui d'un autre.  
La lancinante douleur provoquée par l'entrée de l'imposant sexe au fond de lui fut rapidement compensée par les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissait à chaque heurt contre la douce tache au creux de ses reins ; et cette vue… la vue de l'autre noiraud qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer les gémissements de plaisir à mesure qu'il engloutissait ses deux doigts de plus en plus profondément en lui…  
Naruto laissa échapper un râle de bien-être alors qu'une goutte de sueur lui traversait le dos avant de terminer la course contre ses mains encore liées ; les déhanchements d'Itachi gagnèrent en force et en rapidité, arrachant de plus en plus de cris de plaisir au blond sous lui.

- Naru… Naruto… gémit Sasuke entre deux râles. Je… J'en veux plus, Naruto… !

Soudainement, Sasuke sortit de derrière lui un imposant sexe, modelé à la perfection dans du plastique violacé ; il retira les doigts de son intimité et, d'un mouvement lent et sensuel, s'accroupit en fixant intensément les deux azurs. Au même moment, Itachi se retira du blond et se coucha sur le dos pendant que le clone qui menaçait le blond d'un kunai auparavant lui tranchait les liens qui emprisonnaient ses mains. Naruto, haletant, tomba en avant en se rattrapant douloureusement de ses mains. Il leva un regard empreint de désir sur Sasuke qui à ce moment plaçait le faux priape au sol, l'extrémité dressée en direction de son intimité.  
Le clone qui tenait auparavant le kunai rit doucement avant d'ordonner :

- Allez, Naruto… Fais comme Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiwa sourit au blond, l'encourageant à obéir si ce dernier souhaitait le voir entrer en action avec l'objet sous lui.  
Gorgé de courage, Naruto se redressa doucement et fit quelques pas en arrière sans quitter Sasuke des yeux ; après quelques secondes, le blond se mit à cheval sur Itachi face à ses jambes, fixant d'un œil avide le jeune Uchiwa alors qu'il calquait sa position sur la sienne. Il saisit l'imposant sexe d'une main tremblante et le plaça lentement contre son intimité rougie, attendant les instructions.

- Tu es prêt, Naruto ?… souffla Sasuke d'une voix empreinte de désir.

Naruto sourit pour la première fois depuis le début du genjutsu avant que, d'un mouvement fluide, les deux anciens membres de l'équipe sept ne s'empalent sur le sexe dressé sous eux.  
Leur cri de plaisir envahit la clairière, chacun ayant fait heurté le membre contre la petite tache douce au fond d'eux ; des points colorés se mirent à danser devant les azurs de Naruto, le plaisir qui l'avait alors envahi manquant de le faire défaillir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'osant pas se déhancher de peur de s'évanouir sous la masse de bien-être, avant que…

- Naruto… Bouge avec moi.

La lèvre inférieure de Sasuke tremblait encore après avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase.  
Alors, d'un mouvement incertain et naïf, Naruto se mit à faire coulisser le membre tendu de l'Uchiwa en lui, se déhanchant au même rythme que Sasuke. Il gémit de plus belle, guidant l'extrémité du membre pour heurter violemment sa prostate, excité par la pensée que le noiraud ressentait les mêmes sensations avec le faux sexe ; si seulement… Si seulement cela pouvait être lui à la place…  
Encore plus échauffé par cette dernière pensée, le blond se mit à se déhancher plus férocement encore, tant pour que le membre au fond de lui accélère sa jouissance que pour pouvoir observer d'un œil voyeur l'autre en faire de même ; ce dernier avait reprit sa virilité en main, la faisant coulisser entre ses doigts fébriles en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, étouffant tant bien que mal le prénom du blond qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres tremblantes de désir. Naruto empoigna à son tour son membre tendu entre ses doigts, le faisant glisser avec ardeur alors qu'il accentuait encore ses déhanchements, oubliant presque la présence de l'aîné Uchiwa pour ne se focaliser que sur la vue plus qu'excitante qu'offrait le plus jeune, faisant coulisser le membre en lui de plus en plus fort comme si ce dernier n'était qu'un objet, un objet comme celui qui faisait gémir l'autre de plus en plus fort, le faisait haleter, susurrer son prénom parfois ; il aurait tout donné pour le prendre en ce moment, que l'autre hurle son nom, oui, il aurait voulu sentir son membre dans l'antre serrée et chaude, buter contre sa prostate, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, encore, et que quand son paroxysme arriverait, il aurait voulu pouvoir jouir dans l'intimité de l'autre, et l'orgasme traverserait son corps pendant qu'il crierait :

- SASUKE… !!

Naruto se tendit violemment, gémissant de plus belle alors qu'il se déversait sur son ventre, spasmodiquement, quelques gouttes de volupté venant orner les cuisses de l'homme sous lui ; il ferma les yeux, haletant, tentant de calmer son cœur emballé, de calmer les petits points colorés apparus devant ses yeux après le foudroyant orgasme…  
Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile, toujours empalé sur le membre encore fièrement dressé de l'Uchiwa sous lui avant qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes, il ne se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux.  
Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Mais… Où…

L'homme en face de lui avait les mêmes traits froids que Sasuke, la même peau pâle, mais…

- Je déteste quand mon partenaire se permet d'hurler un autre prénom que le mien au moment de jouir. Ca a tendance à me vexer.

En face de lui, Itachi le toisait d'un air mauvais ; la peur recommença à luire au fond des azurs de Naruto.

- Et ce qui me vexe a la fâcheuse tendance à m'énerver.

Une nouvelle onde d'effroi parcourut le corps du blond alors qu'il observait, horrifié, l'autre s'approcher d'un pas lent.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir osé, Naruto.

Du bout des doigts, Itachi repoussa le torse du blond contre le corps de l'autre clone qui l'encercla rapidement de ses deux bras, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Et moi qui avait voulu te montrer Sasuke afin que tu te lâches un peu…

S'agenouillant entre les jambes écartées de son clone, Itachi agrippa les mollets de Naruto, les posant vivement sur ses épaules en prenant garde à ce que le membre durci dans l'intimité du blond resta en place.

- Je vais t'apprendre quel prénom il te faut crier…  
- … AAAAAAH !!

Jamais Naruto n'avait pu concevoir pareille douleur au moment où le deuxième sexe était venu se loger dans son intimité d'un coup de rein brutal.  
Envahi d'une souffrance atroce, Naruto tenta de se débattre en hurlant à la mort, mais les bras qui l'encerclaient le retenaient fermement ; l'horreur l'engloutit complètement lorsque les deux membres gorgés de désir se mirent à coulisser dans son intimité meurtrie.

- AAAH !! ITACHI, JE T'EN SU…  
- Itachi COMMENT ?…  
- AAAAAAH !!

Le coup de rein brutal de l'Uchiwa au-dessus de lui heurta violemment sa prostate, ajoutant un déferlante de plaisir à son agonie.

- AAH… ! ITACHI… ITACHI-SAMA !!  
- … Tu vois quand tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- NNNH… AAAH… !!

Les deux clones entamèrent un puissante série de déhanchements synchrones dans son intérieur, chaque heurt des deux extrémités contre sa prostate remplaçant un peu plus sa souffrance contre un bouffée de plaisir exquis.

- … Eh bien ? Qu'avais-tu à dire, Naruto ?  
- I… Itachi-s… sama… ! Je ne peux… Aaah!… Je n'en peux plus ! Ca... Aaah... Ca fait trop... mal !!  
- Voyons, Naruto…  
- _… Entre douleur et douceur, il n'y a qu'une lettre._

Ecarquillant les yeux, Naruto se rappela brusquement de l'existence d'un troisième clone, ce dernier le toisant avec douceur.  
Cette douceur qu'il avait toujours rêvée de se voir refléter dans les yeux de Sasuke.  
_Il était là…_

- Sa… Sasuke… gémit Naruto en se raidissant devant un nouveau heurt au fond de lui.  
- Ah non, Naruto… siffla l'Itachi derrière lui au creux de son oreille. Ne me fais pas regretter ce geste maintenant.  
- Oui… Aaah… Oui, Itachi-sama…  
- … Je préfère ça.

Naruto ferma les yeux, la chaleur de l'Uchiwa dans son dos s'ajoutant au bouillonnement de son propre corps consumé d'excitation, les pilonnements des deux hommes au fond de lui se faisant de plus en plus fougueux ; la respiration du blond se transforma en une longue suite de râles et de gémissements, le souffle chaud de l'homme derrière lui qui terminait sa course contre la peau frêle de sa nuque ajoutant une nouvelle vague de sensualité qui engloutit sa virilité à nouveau tendue.  
Soudain, il sentit un masse s'asseoir sur son ventre ; il ouvrit les yeux avant d'hausser les sourcils de stupeur.  
Au-dessus de lui, Sasuke souriait avec bienveillance.

- Nnnnh… !

Une onde de plaisir lui traversa le corps en sentant la main du noiraud empoigner sa virilité alors que les deux clones interrompaient un instant leurs déhanchements.

- Laisse-toi aller, Naruto… souffla Sasuke en plaçant le membre contre son intimité.

La respiration de Naruto se coupa lorsqu'il sentit son membre plonger à l'intérieur de Sasuke avant qu'un râle de bonheur de s'échappe de ses lèvres.  
Le jeune Uchiwa soupira de bien-être en enfonçant le sexe tout au fond de lui, s'interrompant un court instant avant de se joindre à l'ondulation hypnotique des trois corps, faisant coulisser vivement le membre au creux de ses reins.  
Les sens de Naruto se perdirent complètement ; entre les déhanchements brutaux des deux hommes dans son intimité et la gaine serrée et chaude autour de son sexe tendu à son paroxysme, et ce conjugué à la vision du corps de l'homme de ses fantasmes transfiguré par le plaisir, le blond avait de quoi en perdre la tête. Le bien-être occupait à ce moment chaque pore de sa peau frissonnante, chaque cellule de son corps, sa peau brûlante de désir s'échauffant plus encore à mesure que les trois hommes accentuaient leurs allées et venues – qu'elles soient en lui ou au-dessus de lui.  
Leurs corps vibrant dans une même onde de plaisir, les quatre hommes approchaient de l'extase ; les déhanchements se firent encore plus profonds, plus rapides, leurs respirations saccadées et rauques emplissant le silence de la clairière avant que l'Itachi derrière le blond ne murmure à son oreille :

- … Qui te donne du plaisir, Naruto ?  
- Aaaah… ! I… Itachi… Itachi-sama… !!  
- Et qui d'autre ?…

De peur que l'Uchiwa n'interrompe ses mouvements, le blond n'osa pas répondre.

- Nnnh… Aaah…  
- … Allez, Naruto, tu peux le dire… Qui d'autre ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux sur le noiraud sur son bas-ventre, haletant, ses profonds yeux noirs embués par le bien-être.

- Sa… Sasuke… chuchota le blond sans quitter l'autre des yeux.  
- … Tu aimes faire l'amour à Sasuke ?

Au bord de l'orgasme, Naruto avait de la peine à se souvenir ne serait-ce que de son prénom mais, entre deux gémissements rauques, parvint à articuler difficilement :

- Oui… !  
- … Tu aimes Sasuke ?

Ponctuant sa phrase par un violent coup de rein, Itachi fit atteindre l'orgasme au blond pendant que celui-ci hurlait dans la clairière :

- … OUI !!

Alors que le blond se déversait dans l'intimité de Sasuke, les deux autres clones complétèrent leur propre jouissance par quelques va-et-vient secs avant qu'eux-mêmes ne jouissent à l'intérieur de lui dans un petit râle étouffé ; finalement, Naruto sentit la volupté de Sasuke se répandre spasmodiquement sur son ventre, son cri de plaisir déchirant le silence, avant qu'il ne s'effondre contre le torse perlé de sueur du blond, exténué.  
La respiration emballée des quatre hommes emplit l'air, chacun tentant de reprendre ses esprits après le puissant orgasme ; une pulsion envahit le corps de Naruto, il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de l'autre, mais… Et si Itachi…  
Cependant, jaugeant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, le blond entoura Sasuke de ses bras, le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui pendant qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux noirs de jais. Sous lui, Itachi se mit à perdre progressivement du volume pendant que des corbeaux s'échappaient de l'endroit où se trouvait son corps auparavant ; le clone disparut entièrement avant que le dos du blond ne repose entièrement sur un lit d'herbe.  
Naruto sentit le dernier Itachi se retirer finalement de lui avant que son regard croise le sien. Les deux sharingan observèrent leurs deux corps tendrement enlacés, mais cette fois, sans aucune avidité, sans aucune perversité au fond du regard.  
Bien au contraire.

- … Tu aimes vraiment Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

Esquissant un vague sourire, Naruto hocha timidement la tête.

- Alors… Que dois-tu faire pour pouvoir lui faire l'amour autrement que dans un genjutsu ?  
- … Je… Je…

Le blond déglutit difficilement, prenant alors conscience de la réalité.  
_Tout n'avait été qu'illusion._  
Il soupira pendant que le noiraud entre ses bras se redressait sur son torse, ses deux onyx profonds fixant ses azurs avec douceur.

- Que dois-tu faire, Naruto ?… murmura Sasuke.  
- Je… Je dois te retrouver… répondit le blond en sentant une bouffée de courage l'envahir. Je dois te retrouver et te sauver… Sasuke.

Alors, simultanément, le visage des deux frères Uchiwa s'illuminèrent d'un sourire avant que Sasuke ne se penche sur ses lèvres, déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes alors que le deuxième clone se volatilise dans un bruit de battements d'ailes. Le noiraud se redressa après quelques secondes, faisant écarquiller les sourcils de Naruto qui l'observait avec stupeur.  
Itachi lui sourit, une lueur de tristesse au fond de ses deux sharingan, alors qu'il murmurait :

- _Tu as tout compris, Naruto._

Alors, progressivement, le traits d'Itachi s'estompèrent, le décor devint de plus en plus flou ; les images dans sa tête se brouillèrent tant que le blond fut obligé de fermer les yeux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?

_Naruto…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

_Naruto !_

- Naruto !… Réveille-toi ! Naruto !!

Le blond ouvrit difficilement les paupières. Il était toujours étendu dans la clairière, mais l'herbe ne caressait plus sa peau nue comme quelques secondes auparavant ; il était à nouveau habillé, et… ce n'était plus les mêmes sharingan qui l'observaient…

- Naruto, tu m'entends ?  
- … Kakashi-sensei ?

Le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent soupira de soulagement, son masque se détendant alors qu'il souriait vraisemblablement.

- Tu vas bien, Naruto. J'ai compris qu'Itachi avait réussi à te prendre dans son genjutsu quand tu t'es effondré au sol… Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Rougissant violemment, le blond se redressa, fixant son vis-à-vis d'un air terrifié.

- M… Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait après ?!

Son sensei haussa un sourcil.

- … Rien. Il n'y a qu'une seconde qui défile dans la réalité même si un genjutsu dure plusieurs jours… Mais pourquoi cette qu…  
- Où est Itachi ?! coupa abruptement Naruto.

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi leva les yeux derrière le garçon ; le blond soupira avant de se retourner à son tour.  
Itachi était bien là, immobile, ses yeux insondables et pénétrants plongés dans ses azurs. Plusieurs secondes défilèrent entre les deux hommes avant qu'une petite lueur bienveillante ne traverse les deux sharingan alors que le fier Uchiwa murmurait :

- _Merci… Naruto._


End file.
